Remembrance
by 94xSuperAngel
Summary: Snape comes back to life and remembers that he must protect the one he forgot. With everything at peace, Snape will now protect the one he had to forget. Snape/OC relationship.


Snape heard the nothing. The silence drifted through the battle-field night. Snape could remember everything of what happened before he closed his eyes, but the sudden shock of hearing his heart beat again was all too much for him.

"What the hell?" he asked himself, as he looked around where he was. He was where Voldemort killed him with Nagini, but how was he alive? What had happened? Why was he hear? Was he a ghost even passed though Snape's mind. No of course not. He wasn't tinted unlike Nearly Headless Nick or any of the other ghosts. And ghosts don't have heart beats, unless it's a rotten illusion to fool them.

Snape slowly sat up and touched his neck, where Nagini has bitten into him five times. It was healed; there was no blood on his hand either when he moved it away. He could feel the blood on his stained clothes and some running down his chest as he sat up, but that was it. Snape looked around the room again and saw to his right hand side a dying phoenix. Of course, a phoenix's tears have healing powers, well, Snape didn't know that they could bring one back, but now he knew the price if they did.

The phoenix was breathing heavily and didn't move. Snape dragged his way over, although his entire body felt fine. As he approached the phoenix, he couldn't make it in time as it turned into dust. Snape watched in disbelief as the phoenix's ashes disappeared with the wind.

Snape lowered his head as a small tear ran down his face. Then something came over Snape. A new feeling. Snape clenched his hands tightly as sweat ran down his face too. A sudden look of anger and craze could be seen in his eyes as he slowly stood up and walked out of the small building where the boats were stored.

"Harry Potter is dead," Snape suddenly heard. Snape looked in shock as he could hear Voldemort scream it to the surviving students and teachers. Snape legs suddenly tensed as he started to run back up the pathway and into the school.

What he saw was something he didn't expect. Neville was making a speech about Harry and his bravery when the lifeless boy was being carried by Hagrid. Snape's anger whirled again as he jumped from the balcony and transformed into his black cloud form as he took off into the sky. No one saw him however.

As Neville drew the sword from the talking hat, Snape made his move screaming down on Voldemort as he did. Harry saw this but didn't move. He waited for the right moment.

"Voldemort!" Snape screamed. Everyone knew that it was his voice as they all looked in shock.

"He…came back?" McGonagall asked herself in disbelief. Voldemort looked in shock, shaking his head as he saw Snape approaching.

"You insulate, little bastard!" Snape yelled again as he flew right in-between the death eaters and nearly knocked Voldemort off his feet. "Damn," Snape said to himself, noticing that he missed Voldemort. He went into the sky again, out of everyone's eye.

Snape stayed in the sky as he landed on the roof of one building in Hogwarts as he watched the fight below. Snape went into the sky again as he started to slay the death eaters that tried to escape. Some managed to get away but most were consumed by fear, that Snape finished them off easily.

Snape landed back on the ground when seeing McGonagall having trouble with several death eaters. Snape said the death spell to the last one that was about to use the same spell on McGonagall. She looked at the death eater fall to the fall in pain then looked back up at Snape, who lowered his wand and slowly approached her.

"Still think I'm a coward?" he asked her in his usual tone.

McGonagall smiled slowly at Snape's sudden return. She got his eyes fixed onto her but then, Snape felt a horrible pain in his leg as McGonagall hit him with a spell she fought him with earlier.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he screamed in pain.

"Just making sure you're really alive," she joked.

"You could have waited till after the fight?" he asked in rage, slowly standing back up again.

"One of us could be dead by then," she replied.

"Whatever, let's just go inside with the others," Snape ordered as they ran inside the school.

Everyone smiled at Harry who entered the school again, victorious. Neville was sitting proudly next to Luna and Ron and Hermione looked happily at Harry as they hugged him in happiness. Snape stood in the corner, arms crossed and one leg leaning on the wall. He got some new cuts himself during the fight, let alone his bite marks that the phoenix could not heal. His sleeves were ripped along with his cape, his hair was out of shape and his most noticeable cut was over his left eye which was bleeding into it.

He watched Harry's fame as he suddenly remembered what he said when he compared him to James about being arrogant and relishing his fame. He saw something different in Harry however, something he hadn't noticed before. Snape couldn't explain it, but he could no longer see James and his personality in Harry. He suddenly saw more Lily in him with the way he went around making sure everyone was fine and talking to his closest friends. Snape half-smiled at Harry, but he knew McGonagall had walked up to him and was staring up at him.

"Well were both still alive," she said happily.

"I guess so," Snape replied, turning slowly to her and smiling again. McGonagall smiled at him too, as she offered him a towel to clean up his blood.

"I've missed that smile," she said. "Haven't seen that since you were a student."

"Don't get use to it," Snape replied turning away again. "You do know, now that you lead us in the fight as well, your now going to be headmistress," Snape said to her. Neither of them was looking at each other.

"Well," McGonagall started. Snape slowly turned to her again, dropping the towel on a pillar net to him. "A lot of teachers died tonight and students." She knew what she was going to say, but she didn't know how to say it. "Guess I need a Darks Arts teacher especially." McGonagall smiled and turned to Snape again.

Snape smiled again. "It would be an honor," he replied. McGonagall smiled in return as she started to limb away. She turned back however as she just remembered.

"Oh yeah. You might want to get the Slytherin house out of the dungeons," she said to Snape. Snape's eyes widened in confusion after he heard that his entire house was downstairs. "You can fix the window you broke when you went and gone a bunk. You might wanna speak to Harry. Oh and there's someone you left out of your life that might want to come back." McGonagall limbed away finally, as Snape's eyes widened even more as he turned and ran outside of the school.

He couldn't transform into his death eater cloud now that Voldemort was gone. Even his mark was now gone. Snape looked around and saw a broomstick laying there. He snatched it and took off, without even letting himself sit properly in it. Harry watched Snape leave looking in concern.

"Don't worry," McGonagall said to him. "He'll come back. Snape wouldn't dare give up a Dark Arts offer, especially since the jinx is now over."

"Then where is he going?" Harry asked in confusion.

"He forgot about something, but he'll be back soon enough," she said as she limbed away again.

Snape's long forgotten thing was still very young and innocent. Snape just wished, it was still at the place he last saw it.


End file.
